


【TF】危险关系

by TooyamaAkira



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooyamaAkira/pseuds/TooyamaAkira
Summary: 预警：女装，主要角色死亡。





	1. 上

　　第一次见到不二周助的时候，手冢并没有即刻意识到他是一名燕子。因為不像，太不像了。此前安插到他身边的燕子都摆明了在挑战他的性冷感程度极限，身材玲瓏有致，脸蛋精致气质妩媚，放在燕子里万里挑一的质量，然而除了让他觉得无趣以外她们没作出任何影响，甚至没能让手冢的妻子知道她们曾经存在过，而他从未刻意隐瞒。  
　　  
　　不二，不二就很不一样。他刚开始确实藉助似曾相识的套路混到自己身边。假扮回国的小少爷进了交际圈——伪造一张请帖，这些混蛋连打仗都不消停——也和手冢搭讪了，不过由於是男人，手冢只是仔细观察他的步伐以及手上的趼。那双手太光滑。言行举止也带着实打实的书卷气，优雅从容。穿着打扮意外地不招摇，总体气质温和内敛。最后，当手冢被迫和其他的人簇拥著不二听他谈天说地时，手冢反而平生了一分好感：富家子弟不掺和打仗的事情光读书挺好，不二更是难得的健谈却没有一切子弟常见问题的人——既不爱显摆自己做过什麼，又不爱显摆自己认识的人做过什麼。  
　　  
　　妻子美穗从酒会的另一头提著裙子跑过来听不二讲话，最后由於拥挤胸部已经无意识地紧贴不二，紧盯不二笑脸的眼睛里闪著手冢从未见过的光。手冢想她有个能满足她的男人也不错，为了家族交情结婚是个天大的错误，何况战争结束之前自己还无意向要孩子，他的责任够多了。  
　　  
　　他看见不二感觉到手臂附近的异样触感，微微侧过躲开美穗的身体并用温柔的语气说抱歉。美穗脸红了，支吾道您的故事实在叫人入迷。  
　　  
　　是吗？承蒙您厚爱了。如果您愿意听，我还可以再说点。您希望听什麼呢？  
　　  
　　美穗的目光忽然飘到手冢这边，眼神像是做坏事怕被家长发现的孩子。后者险些失笑——是在暗示那个不二自己已婚吗？多此一举，她明知道彼此都是自由的。结果遇上不二跟过来的那双眼睛他就笑不出来了（不过本来他也不打算笑）。一瞬间他的蓝色眼睛中充满了与那副温柔皮囊完全不符的审视般的冷酷。正当手冢提起戒备心，他的眼神在手冢看来又是缱绻，恰好达到任何旖旎的情人该达到的曖昧。下一秒不二收回目光，俯身在美穗耳边用恰到好处的音量说了句俏皮话，逗得全场发笑，美穗笑得尤其开心。  
　　  
　　最终那天手冢没有给不二定性，尽管他确信跟美穗一连跳了三支舞的不二已经得到了他妻子的心。  
　　  
　　过了两个月，当听家仆密报不二出现在自家，且频率有上升趋势时，手冢觉得自己是时候回避妻子和情人的幽会了。本来他也不怎麼回家吃饭，一处产业而已，精神上还不如在军队里有团结感和归属感。所以半年后他才第二次见到不二，理所当然是在家裡的饭桌上。不二彬彬有礼地向手冢问好。他穿了一身剪裁合适的白西装，裡面搭宝蓝色丝质衬衫，短头髮掛在耳后，侧面的脸部线条柔和优美得不像话。手冢安静地用餐，听他和妻子聊天仍然无比得体，根本看不出有什麼进展的样子，甚至替美穗感到万分遗憾。不二居然如此难以拿下，本以為他是热衷于追逐女人的花花公子。还是——他太会装了？手冢拒绝考虑这个可能性，对自己识人的眼光他比较自信。  
　　  
　　餐后美穗说自己要换衣服，不二便先跟著手冢对月小酌。仆人为他们拉开移门，月光照进二人安身的房间。远处飘来槐花的香味。手冢注视著不二在自己身边坐下时裹在西装裤裡的臀部如何动作，惊讶地发现自己心猿意马了。多荒唐，这可是一个既讨男人喜爱又受女人欢迎的男人。客套几杯以后手冢发现不二长得不仅仅是初见时印象里的清秀，眯起的眼睛以及和气的笑脸在月光笼罩里散发纯粹的性吸引力，越看越韵味十足。漂亮，原始的漂亮，漂亮却不骄矜，他的脸蛋实在太适合上流社会，就算没有任何出身也会人见人爱。手冢胡思乱想，酒杯不断碰撞发出清脆响声，不二的存在逐渐模糊又极度清晰。意识逐渐缩成一条直线。  
　　  
　　……夜晚的空气很凉快，风也很舒服。手冢感慨完这句不二便笑道反正都是男人，允许我失礼解开衬衫扣吗？我想更自由地感受连手冢君也不由得称赞的环境。一听就是玩笑话，不过按照手冢的脾气他说了“请便”，不二调侃你好冷淡，都不给我台阶下，我只能假戏真做，然后真的脱掉外套开始解扣子。可能酒喝多了，什麼都做得出来，比如手冢强装镇定地欣赏不二松开的领口。他的锁骨白皙而精巧，肩膀也不太宽，由於骨架较小而让人觉得他只是个天真的国中生。宝蓝色则衬得他像个套在成人衣服裡的少年……都是些可怕的想法。愚蠢的男人本性勾起了手冢的施虐欲，手冢开始想要玷污这个纯洁纤细的男孩——充其量只是男孩，假如和手冢这种穿了厚重的黑军装也有粗犷的肌肉轮廓的男人比起来。这样的男人，太少见了……  
　　  
　　或许是意识到手冢的眼神太直露，仰头喝酒的不二手一颤，并未将酒送到唇间，而是尽数打在了手冢正欣赏的锁骨处。手冢怔怔地盯著金黄色的液体逐渐向下流动，勾勒出锁骨魅惑的线条，接着恶毒地渗透那件丝质衬衫的前胸处，湿衬衫紧贴大片大片的白色肌肤……不二仿佛一无所知，还在倒酒……然后居然该死地仿佛猥褻般停留在他的乳首处了，非得汇集一会儿形成一大滴才能往下流。那件衬衫太薄，深色的乳头受到冰凉液体的刺激稍稍挺立，手冢能看得一清二楚，另一边未被浸没，藏在轻纱般的衬衫后面若隐若现。手冢头脑当机，屏住呼吸等待它流下去。快了，只要上面再流下来一点……不二如梦方醒地喘息，好像有千斤重担压在他身上：  
　　  
　　“啊啊，酒，流下去了呢……”  
　　  
　　随著不二吐息，胸膛一阵起伏，酒乾脆不往下流了，彻底浸没他淫荡地高昂了的乳头。这话也让手冢清醒了几分。他无暇顾及自己刚才有多赤裸地袒露慾望，下意识接口道：  
　　  
　　“……是的，流下去了……”  
　　  
　　声音比以往低沉了许多。他自觉失态，抬起头望向不二的脸正打算关照一句“换件衣服吧”，却再次于视线交汇时被不二的眼神震慑到。这回既不是冷酷，也不是曖昧，是沉默却狂热的挑逗与邀请——那双蓝色眼睛里明亮得仿佛燃起了火焰，过分热忱以至於吞噬一切不确定。他唇角的笑意不曾褪去，与此同时眼睛率真地展现出叫人即刻疯狂的挑衅。这一眼成功激起了手冢浑身上下全部细胞的征服欲。  
　　  
　　两人不说话，眼神在空气里交融，呼吸都浑浊粗重。不二嘀咕一句“这可怎麼办呢”，手指拈起领口前后晃荡几下。至此手冢受不了了，反手攫住不二的肩膀把他压倒在榻榻米上，算不上温柔地对准他颈侧咬了一口，吸吮舔舐的动作已经到达粗鲁的地步。不二得趣地仰起头，呻吟声千回百转无异於一个深谙此道的荡妇。突然手冢听见美穗和侍女的说话声，急忙扶起不二让他背对门口，自己庆幸著军装下摆可以挡住蓄势待发的性器，杵在了门前。  
　　  
　　美穗没等手冢开口就意识到丈夫的肢体语言是滚远点，心一沉，觉得不二肯定因为跟自己走太近被手冢刁难得很惨烈，於是提高音量道：“我不能进去吗？”  
　　  
　　“是的，因為不二先生碰到了一点小麻烦，女人需要回避。”手冢这话说得咬牙切齿，美穗也听得咬牙切齿，“现在请替我去準备房间，今夜我会留下来。”美穗的表情像是要哭，手冢好心补了一句“当然，分房”，然后极快地合上了门。  
　　  
　　身后不二忍笑忍得肩膀发抖。手冢欺身上去时他还在笑，伸出一隻不知何时脱乾净鞋袜的玉白小脚撩拨他，动作远不能算嫻熟，但是对付禁慾主义者足够了。手冢看著他睫毛底下眼波流转，满脸的游刃有餘，突然意识到一件事情：他妈的，这傢伙的目标从来不是美穗。  
　　

 

　　第二次见面手冢才意识到不二是一名燕子，然而此时情形很糟糕，由於他降低警惕这位性感间谍已经得手。手冢迅速地权衡了一番利弊：让不二控制美穗，不如自己亲自奉陪来得放心，何况他不能否认不二比先前的女人合乎口味多了。  
　　  
　　对方的右脚脚尖试探著划过他的下顎，脚背磨蹭他的喉结，之后足尖些微使力抵在他宽阔的肩膀处，欲拒还迎地四处游弋。左脚也抬起，撩开他外套的下摆试图用脚趾解开裤扣，期间脚掌覆盖在手冢隔著裤子也能被感受到高热的部位恶质地来回磨蹭。此番调情固然让手冢头皮发麻，他却任由对方施展技巧取悦自己。且让我看看你有几斤几两吧。他想著，右臂撑住地面稍微拉近与不二的距离，左手开始揉捏不二的身体。他抚过胸口，那裡冰凉一片，湿噠噠的，并没有太多肉，承载部分性快感的乳头倒是实诚且诱人得很，微微上扬如同求欢。手冢的指头围绕尖端画圈，等待不二将自己的底裤也给褪下。这是个艰难的任务，不二尝试几次未果，使坏直接拽下了那粒纽扣。手冢凝视他蓝眸低垂，得意地对著自己的下体展露出完美的笑靨，心跳立刻失控，此时猝不及防他抬眼望向自己眼底，手冢便再次因為对视兴奋得难以自持。他狂乱地亲吻不二，犹如猛兽捕食般揪住那件万恶的衬衫领子往两边一扯，三四颗釦子应声绷开。不二咯咯笑起来。  
　　  
　　“很好的报復，长官。”  
　　  
　　手冢没回答，他的唇舌忙著逗弄不二已经被染上緋红情热的身体。不二比他想的敏感多了，每每碰到敏感地带就止不住身体颤抖，那双太过勾人的眼睛里蓄满生理泪水，模样纯情得叫人怜爱。干这一行的人似乎不应该这麼敏感。手冢对準他白净无瑕的胸口啃咬，力道不留情面，不二踹他也置之不理。不二恼怒地叼住他的喉结，双脚胡乱扒拉卸下他性器前方最后的防备，这引起了手冢一阵低喘。在不二抚慰他的同时他不甘示弱地解开不二的腰带，脱掉那条乾净的西装裤，露出体毛被修理乾净的、同样兴奋了的同性身体，以及，仿佛当头一盆凉水，他的腿部肌肉昭示著主人受过系统的训练。并非那种士兵间常见的堆砌成块的形状，而是秀丽的长条型。一个燕子做到这一步纯属多餘。也就是说，他可能不仅仅是為了诱惑自己得到一点情报而被派出的。  
　　  
　　他的使命是杀了我。手冢尽量不让自己的脸色即刻阴沉下来，估计不二专心于挑逗自己下半身，於是状似疯狂地献吻，时间久了不二快要窒息，忍不住双手用力想要推开手冢。手冢一把握住他的前臂：硬的。看来自己没猜错。然而现在的状况下手冢并不想立刻思考对策。凭藉体格差距他把不二禁錮在身下，抽出自己腰间的皮带，不二一顿，随即是真正绝望的挣扎。他不知道施虐癖会因此更加性慾高涨，他仅仅猜到有多危险。手冢和他力量差显著，所以不二的挣扎纯属白费力气，很快他的手被皮带反绑在身后。手冢又遇上了不二的眼神，这次他慌乱无助的模样让手冢了解到先前泪眼朦胧多少有演戏的成分。手冢心情明朗了几分，将他翻过来，伸出舌头草率地舔过不二的穴口当做润滑。不二趴在地上，被手冢捞起腰以后姿势极其羞耻，上身衣衫不整，下身彻底裸露，臀部毫无防备地对著手冢。而手冢只有性器是暴露的，这种差异给后者全面压制的快感。  
　　  
　　於是他插入不二，那处紧緻得匪夷所思，让他浑身激荡起前所未有的快乐。不二感觉身体被打开，仿佛失去了自身的一部分，疼得泪流满面却一声不吭，不知道在倔强什麼。手冢浅浅进出几个来回，意识到不二的沉默：刚刚诱人的吟哦也是装的。他愈发兴致勃勃，打算剥离不二身上所有偽装，扣住不二的腰部横冲直撞起来。不二知道他的意图，咬住下唇想只要不张嘴就不会呻吟。这想法很快被手冢发现。手冢放缓了结合处的动作，用手去掰不二的下巴，结果被不二咬了一口。很疼。然而无论如何，不二跟手冢角力是个天大的错误，后者趁著不二专注于咬自己的手指洩愤，一鼓作气将整根性器没入，这回不二没有忍住。尖叫出声的那一瞬间他眼前发白，回过神来才感觉到自己脸上全是泪水和唾液。手冢得逞却不好过，不二由於疼痛抽搐的身体几乎让他即刻缴械，早洩是最大的失败。他深呼吸压下高潮的趋势。不二这时气喘吁吁，但是确信自己接下来不会再发出任何声音。他强迫自己习惯手冢的尺寸，前后摇动身体，调动臀部肌肉夹紧他。作為回馈手冢咬紧牙关抚慰不二的性器，想方设法捕捉不二对於自己在任何一个地方的反应有无区别。  
　　  
　　到这时两人不像是在做爱，更像是在进行一场拉锯战。手冢稍稍收敛残忍过头的心态，使出浑身解数对付不二的敏感点，不二起初还有招架的力气，顺便可以扰乱手冢的节奏，后来也撑不住手冢在体内长时间无章法的冲撞。手冢摸到他的前列腺液加快了速度，两人一前一后达到高潮。  
　　  
　　结束了。不二长叹一声软在地上。手冢从他体内退出，因為没能逼出他更多的叫床声而感到遗憾，不过他很乐意看到不二侧躺背对自己，括约肌痉挛著吐出一股股自己精液的情形。  
　　  
　　不二是个危险人物。自己该怎麼办？  
　　  
　　手冢沉默不语，提起裤子——没有釦子，鬆鬆垮垮的——随后為不二解开腕部的皮带。不二体力欠佳，手冢知道他的意识已经开始模糊。虽然不二懂得取悦男人，但是偽装得并不尽善尽美，甚至是带著脾气投入工作的。自己插入以后的性爱他连喘息都吝嗇给予，他是没有想到会被鸡奸吗？还是讨厌刚才的姿势？不二不能算优质演员，却是优质床伴。手冢打算先让他离美穗远一点。他不敢打包票说自己能对付不二，不过他确定美穗更不能。  
　　  
　　“我希望不二先生从此不会再出现在我家裡。”  
　　  
　　手冢蹲在不二身边这麼说。不二双眼紧闭，皱起眉，表情变得苦涩无奈。装的，手冢在心裡吶喊，不能觉得不忍心。接著不二颤巍巍睁开眼睛，情事结束未曾流乾的眼泪便尽数冒了出来，顺著潮红的脸蛋流到汗湿的亚麻色头髮上。一个潮湿的眼神。又是对视，手冢移开了自己注视他蓝眼睛的目光。  
　　  
　　“只要……你能向美穗解释清楚。”不二嗓子沙哑，声音极轻宛若耳语，“美穗很缺乏陪伴呢。她从小缺乏大人的疼爱，这点和我完全一样。所以过去的几个月她把我当成哥哥依赖。如果这让手冢先生感到困扰，我会立即离开。”  
　　  
　　“可以。”手冢把目光移回去。不二的眼睛里一片灰暗。於是手冢给自己找理由：首先，把不二留下，说不定能捣毁他背后敌方的情报网。其次，自己体术一直上乘，根据方才的性爱来看高於不二，绝不会输给一个小小的燕子。第三，送上门的合乎口味的床伴，就算是洩慾工具也好，不容错过。  
　　  
　　“你今晚会留宿的吧。”  
　　  
　　这是肯定的语气。不二惊喜地睁大了眼睛，手冢慌乱地想躲开，又强迫自己直视他。他第一次庆幸自己缺乏表情，然而还有些怀疑自己因為作出邀请而脸红了。不二的眼神一样太危险。  
　　  
　　“另外，我身边有一份閒职，需要懂得西洋语言的人。我认為你可以胜任。”  
　　  
　　这样说，就算是包养了情人吧？  
　　  
　　不二终於露出了一如既往的笑顏。他抱住手冢的脖子，靠在手冢颈间。為不二确定了情人身份之后，手冢不知怎的拘谨起来，对於不二撒娇般的举止束手无措，只好低头亲吻他的额头。


	2. 中

　　一双手从背后捂住了他的眼睛，不二周助清脆地笑开：“尊敬的苏马罗科夫-埃尔森公爵夫人，或者说，我的由美子姐姐。”  
　　  
　　“猜对了。”亚麻色长卷发的少妇绕到他面前拥抱他，“舍不得走吗，周助？你知道列车快进站了。”  
　　  
　　“确实。毕竟我也许不能再回来了，所以要跟圣彼得堡好好道别。”  
　　  
　　“你会回来的，亲爱的。观月保证过，你会平平安安、毫发无损地回来。”由美子认真地盯住他的蓝眼睛，“你比我和裕太都更具有那种亚洲男人梦寐以求的气质，内敛而又纯洁，和伏尔泰的书里写的一模一样。你是我们当中最像爸爸的。再加上你即将接受的训练，你一定可以和那群日本人周旋。”  
　　  
　　“说实话，我不太欣赏观月勋爵，毕竟他把裕太骗上了战场。所以我也不那麽相信他的话。”在姐姐反驳自己之前不二赶紧打断她，“你看，列车来了！希望我们早日再见，我的姐姐！天主保佑你！”  
　　  
　　他提着箱子踏上火车，梦结束了。不二周助醒来，想起昨夜的疯狂。他被手冢折腾到半夜，累得没力气溜回自己房间，只能强打精神于半梦半醒间由下人替自己清理更衣，虽然后来不知道什麽时候彻底晕过去了。  
　　  
　　更别说扮演一个好床伴，他记得自己被进入时疼得发狂，本能从那时开始占上风，他下意识地和那男人斗气——绝对不明智，不过结果好便无所谓。  
　　  
　　他意识到自己躺在男主人的床上，被过度使用了的、承载男性器官的那处并不疼，甚至正在发痒，羞耻感便从脚尖涌上来。然而半年内接近了目标，按手冢的意思接下来还可以长期接触，无论如何都是本次任务中值得欣喜的里程碑。不二裹着被子高兴得几乎要开始打滚，得意于自己高超的演技。  
　　  
　　今天他会去参谋本部报道，在此之前他需要先向观月汇报好消息，然后全身心投入工作。  
　　  
　　这感觉很棒，手冢望着不远处穿了自己的黑色套装，挺拔优雅，在美穗面前绅士做派依旧的不二，回味起几个小时前他在自己身下辗转吟哦，因为意乱情迷嘴角流出津液也一无所知，临近高潮除了狂喜地痉挛已经失去所有多余伪装的景象，前所未有地体会到情人的吸引力。身边那批人往往喜欢探讨除了妻子以外的伴侣，当着自己这个课长的面也理所应当懒得收敛。从前手冢不屑于参与，认为男人沉溺在下半身快乐中简直愚昧至极。现在他理解了，忤逆人类的力比多才是愚昧。  
　　  
　　“要感谢您的丈夫替我找了个去处。您的丈夫说得在理，现在的情况下，替天皇效力是每一个日本人的义务。”  
　　  
　　不二的声音绵绵软软飘到耳中，手冢不意外得到他那双蓝眼睛里的眼波流转。他的眼神比先前多了点懒倦，一夜粗暴驯服让他表面上变得乖顺。而对比他在床上那副纯洁又淫荡的、执着强硬的模样，与他对视时手冢仍然能听见内心野兽的嗥叫趋於狂乱。他压抑心头躁动，平静地回望不二。他不知道自己那一刻表露出了罕见的温柔。美穗跟着望过来，诧异的神情挂在由於失眠而蜡黄的脸颊上，手冢忽然得意，为自己包养了妻子半年没有拿下的目标，尽管那目标本来也没打算拜倒在她石榴裙下。此刻二人甚至当着她的面眉来眼去，美穗怎麽都想不到吧。  
　　  
　　不二在咖啡馆打通观月的电话，为掩人耳目用法语交代了情况。他不擅长面对厌恶的人，自从观月把本来和尤苏波娃订婚的弟弟裕太劝说得跑去参军以后，不二周助就没给过他好脸色看。观月男爵作为间谍头子，对不二这种天赋异禀的孩子喜欢得紧，所以尽管意识到不二的白眼也忍了下来。  
　　  
　　早在战争伊始，观月便一眼相中不二周助，此后百般关注他的动向。观月常跟舞会上好奇的太太们聊打仗，为了不使她们受惊说得难免轻巧点，未曾想到真会哄得不二家的小少爷裕太上了战场。此时最后一位能阻止裕太的长辈、母亲托希娅——日文叫淑子——病逝，不二周助失去家庭，在消沉中几乎抱着送命的心态接受了观月的邀请，远赴父亲的祖国引诱关键人物。  
　　  
　　关键人物就是手冢国光，其祖父手冢国一已经代替山县有朋坐上了满洲总司令之位。孙子手冢国光被他当做继承人培养，无人敢怀疑那年轻人的能力，手冢国光拥有超乎寻常的判断力，更使他为人知晓的是他性格上的极端自律。所以他二十多岁便当上了大佐，稳坐参谋本部。  
　　  
　　一开始，观月考虑到手冢国一身边必然戒备森严，他的孙子更适合作为切入点。根据以往经验，观月认定这种人要靠美人计攻克——慾望不会消灭，越被压抑释放得越猛烈。手冢国光结婚六年无子，包括感情史在内的私生活乾净得像白纸，显然想要成功只需要突破他自律的屏障。  
　　  
　　於是观月派出三四个性感间谍，以为对方是没逛过烟花巷的毛头小子，嘱咐她们要泼辣主动，结果只有最后一个活到第一次汇报时间，还是因为根本没见到手冢本人。观月气得整夜没睡着，第二天习惯性拿手指头卷头发，一用力就掉下来好几根。  
　　  
　　他想不到什麽好人选，直到他愁眉苦脸地回到圣彼得堡出席不二裕太的订婚宴。那晚他见到了三个不二。大女儿由美子已经嫁给了尤苏波夫的堂哥，小儿子裕太则跟尤苏波夫的女儿订婚，他们两个长得像美丽风流的交际花母亲，极其俊美英挺、耀眼夺目，凭藉外表及知名度轻松地在十几岁跟俄国首富攀上了亲戚。  
　　  
　　由美子和裕太忙於交际，一个笑容亲切又高贵，跟母亲同时扮演完美女主人，另一个神情傲慢地在大厅里踱步，虽然绝不主动开口但是有问必答。大儿子不二周助完全不同，他的姐姐弟弟锋芒毕露，他本人安闲、优雅，站在舞池边鲜少跳舞，偶尔望见远处的主角裕太露出衷心的微笑。观月发现，他的面貌和气质同样上乘，只是因为今夜不应当喧宾夺主，所以他收敛了自己的光辉。不二周助的形象与他那以诗歌才华闻名的日本父亲相近。观月记起有传言称他的天赋甚至远在父亲之上。  
　　  
　　观月对这男孩颇感兴趣。不二周助的身材在俄国算娇小，在日本人里应该算中等。那张精致无瑕的、有着东方式温柔的脸蛋可谓上帝的杰作，然而不二周助的魅力不限于此。观月意识到，不二周助的魅力尤其体现于言谈举止之间：比轻佻更稳重，比严苛更随意，浑然天成一种脱俗姿态，直让观月想起旅日时候见过的清风，神龛，焚香烟斜，杳杳钟磬音……  
　　  
　　这似乎是荒谬的，又似乎理所应当：遥不可及的东方梦在一个混血男孩身上得到了实现。  
　　  
　　观月同不二托希娅聊了聊，了解到不二周助只十七岁，就读于法国的全寄宿学校，最近在尝试把《枕草子》翻译成法语。他是三个孩子里唯一说日语跟父亲一样流利的。尽量隐蔽地观察一会儿之后，他以老道训练者的眼光看出举止成熟风雅的同时，不二周助葆有几分青春稚嫩，仿佛月下羞怯待开的白花夜来香。清纯。亚洲人偏爱这种气质。别说是吸引手冢本人以及他家里闲置的老婆，吸引半个日本都不在话下。观月越看越中意，喝了几杯伏特加壮胆，找不二周助探探口风。不二周助拒绝得颇有日本人的分寸：“我会考虑，谢谢勋爵赏识。”观月明白他绝不会同意，沮丧地混进贵妇中间高谈阔论。接下来的事情简直犹如上帝一手操控：不二托希娅生病，不二裕太悔婚，吵着要上战场，不二周助眼睁睁看着母亲被弟弟气得病情急剧恶化——本来肺病可不会致命。不二托希娅去世。不二裕太气急败坏地找上了观月，没多久不二周助也来了。观月想，真是上帝保佑罗曼诺夫。或者是，上帝特别偏爱手冢国光，要将这位千年一遇的男孩送到他手上，品尝何为神的造物。  
　　  
　　不二端着银托盘，托盘上有两杯咖啡。他敲响手冢的办公室门，无人应答，门是松的，不二便试探性地推开门闪身进去：手冢不在，正如他所料。不二舒一口气在那张仿普鲁士风格的桌边坐下，快速地翻箱倒柜。大叠文书他来不及细看，手冢随时可能回来，他浏览标题便作罢。基本是过往军需物资的申请书，动员书，动员书——日本人前仆后继涌上战场，俄国人却觉得这场战争只是军事散步，实际上后者节节败退，丢了辽阳，颜面尽丧，多么悲哀啊——还有不二印象深刻的一些旧决策，关于旅顺的战役，裕太深受其害。等等，不二翻出一份日期接近的文件，标题并不醒目却振聋发聩，不二惊讶得瞪大双眼。  
　　  
　　关于十月攻占高地计划……是的，九月底的会议，日本人并没有意识到库洛帕特金打算自己留在山地，让他们过太子河，甚至已经打算自己往沙河方向前进。不二兴奋地翻来覆去那几张纸，构想即将发生什么，俄国主导占据优势，无论如何——  
　　  
　　开门的声音。不二猛地把抽屉塞回去，估计对方没有注意松了口气。手冢换了套军装，仍然是黑色，神情并不疲惫，黑眼圈却很明显。不二觉得好笑：“看来你很累。”  
　　  
　　“显然。”手冢在椅子上坐下，拍拍自己的腿，不二会心地坐上去搂住他的脖颈：“喝点什么吧？我刚刚——”  
　　  
　　“我没有在办公室进食的习惯。”手冢冷淡地打断了他，不二知道自己尚未获得他的信任，有些泄气。手冢看在眼里，心情大好，沉默地以嘴唇勾勒不二的低颧骨和尖下巴，偶尔举起不二的指尖轻吻，狎昵意味十足。不二满脑子想着如何突破手冢的心理防线，疏于回应，只有大腿磨蹭手冢腿间器物比较勤快。手冢低喘一声，不二这才意识到对方被撩拨起欲望，主动伸手抚慰那牵动他情绪的物什。他有些紧张惶恐，它可不是小玩意，他也有些期待，这期待来源于臣服带给他的安全感。手冢占据他身体的时候他难以否认自己得到了意料之外的满足，他不再是孤单一人，不再是家庭七零八落，独自远走他乡，未满二十岁的不二周助。  
　　  
　　他的诗歌，此前他引以为傲的才能，曾经歌颂圣彼得堡最盛大的宴会，歌颂莫斯科近郊的白桦林，歌颂伽尼墨德斯杯中倾倒的神水，此刻却无法表达他的万千情意，当他坐在手冢的膝盖上。他觉得这个男人值得依赖，或许是由于他早年丧父，听上去有点性别认知障碍的意味。不要紧了。他得到了自己需要的，手冢也可以得到欢爱，两人都从中获利，这一刻他只需要尽情享受。  
　　  
　　两天后的一个清晨，不二刚踏进手冢的办公室就被手冢叫过去：“帮我读一份电报。”  
　　  
　　不二诧异于手冢突然让他接触正式文件，面上还是笑得粲然，坐上办公桌接过手冢递给他的一叠纸，慢条斯理地读起来：“十月九日，梅泽道治少将指挥的近卫后备步兵旅八个营成功防守俄方四十五个步兵营和十八个骑兵连部队；手冢国一总司令官则成功指挥右翼防守俄军东部兵团七十三个步兵营和三十四个骑兵连组成的部队。考虑到俄军对山地战缺乏准备，甚至连山炮都没有配备，因此我们不准备往沙河推进，而是继续坚持留在高地。”  
　　  
　　这不对。他恐惧地颤抖着，浑身发冷，努力保持声音平静。手冢从鼻腔挤出一声嘲笑，猛地揪住不二的领子把他脸朝下摁倒在地，粗暴地撕扯他的裤子。不二挣扎着，发出尖锐的、小兽濒死的哭号，手冢置之不理，左手把不二的双臂反背于身后，一口咬住不二的后颈。他强暴了这名俄国间谍。不二确定自己被撕裂出血，呜咽着，泪流不止，心脏悲哀又疯狂地在胸腔里跳动，手冢冰凉的指尖顺着他的腹部线条游走，揪住他的乳头拉扯。不二分不清是疼痛还是悲愤让他哭泣：几万人死去，几万个母亲失去儿子，几万个家庭被破坏，只因为不二周助的疏忽和轻信。他想嚎啕大哭却不得，他的悲哀只会得到胜利者的耻笑。是的，手冢觉得这是可爱的叫床。他挺身前行，决定再来一剂猛药。  
　　  
　　“正巧，那天我们在一个俄国军官的尸体里搜出了你们的作战计划，还有他跟不二周助的通信。”  
　　  
　　手冢把不二翻过来，满意地看到不二糜乱呆滞的神情，那双蓝眼睛涣散而空洞，无异于一个精致的人偶。  
　　  
　　他彻底一无所有了。  
　　  
　　手冢凑上前亲吻他：  
　　  
　　“感谢你，我的周助，你帮了我们大忙。不过我希望你认清一点，你只需要呆在这里安心取悦我，我想刑罚室的观月勋爵也是这么认为的。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：女装，主要角色死亡。

　　手冢猜测经历了这样的凌辱，不二会回国（他准备好在港口截住他了），所以当第二天的战略会议结束他在办公室门口见到不二时着实吃了一惊。更令他惊喜的是不二的装束——他穿着一套红色的裙子，那红色热烈而明艳，点亮了惨白的走廊，让手冢无端想起五月底骄傲地绽放、迎接干枯命运的红色鸢尾。马术外套勾勒出他流畅的身体曲线，他的腰不同寻常地纤细，似乎是穿了束腰，手冢并不支持这种让女人两条肋骨变形的发明，但是不二为了自己精心打扮这一点让手冢心底漫起难以言喻的得意。  
　　  
　　不二斜靠在门边等他，脸被隐藏在红色宽檐镶花礼帽的阴影里。  
　　  
　　手冢迫不及待搂过不二的腰，挑起不二的下巴一睹他的容貌。不二的脸颊扑了胭脂，笑容完美无瑕，眼神狂热；他是手冢国光的忠实信徒。这些正如同他们第一次做爱，不二濡湿了的宝蓝色衬衫那样令他疯狂。他险些在走廊就办了这个失势的、毫无威胁的间谍。不二踮起脚寻找手冢的嘴唇，后者匆忙地找出钥匙打开门。一进去他就把不二按在门上，掠夺情人美妙的身体。抱吻的罅隙里他说：  
　　  
　　“看来你已经想通了。”  
　　  
　　“别无选择。”不二仰起脑袋，天鹅般颀长的雪白脖颈上已经留下了手冢的痕迹。手冢开始添加又一个吻痕。不二喘息着，从善如流，“不过这并不是随遇而安，我的长官——您掌控这一切的力量让我着迷。……我想，像我一样渴望投入您怀抱的人不在少数，但是只有我付诸实践了，或许这造就了我与他人的不同。我是个无能的男人，不，我是个荡妇，您可以随意处置。”  
　　  
　　“没有必要自暴自弃，周助。你比任何人都完美，这才是原因。”  
　　  
　　手冢掀起那条裙子的裙摆。裙子底下不二没有穿任何遮羞的衣物，只有丝袜在大腿处紧绷。他的食指往隐秘处探索，润滑良好，手冢觉得自己濒临失控边缘。不二踢开皮鞋，膝盖夹住手冢涨大的下体摩擦，对着他耳朵吹气：“喜欢吗？”  
　　  
　　“收回前言，你确实是个荡妇。”

 

　　  
　　当晚他们住旅馆。不二仍旧穿裙子，兴高采烈挽着手冢的手臂，两人亲昵，全无忧虑，如同一对真正的情人。既然已经被手冢识破，他便可以毫无顾忌地告诉手冢有关不二周助的一切了：不二周助是日俄混血，还未满二十岁。不二周助从小喜欢日本文化，在阅读普希金以前就学会了写俳句，日本是他灵魂里的第二故乡。他说，不二周助的血液里流着日本的血液，他比谁都希望战争结束。他从小就想拜访父亲的故乡，没想到是通过这种方式。手冢带着不二拐进一条人迹罕至的小巷子，他们偷偷摸摸接吻。手冢说，不要叹气，达到结果的方式并不重要。不二表示赞成。  
　　  
　　手冢说自己曾经被祖父派到德国学习炮兵技术。他喜欢欧洲的思想氛围，日本人总是冠冕堂皇，把时间浪费在无谓的等级制度上。日本人的人际关系，手冢说，虽然美化成施虐癖控制受虐癖一样的性爱式双赢，本质还是剥削和被剥削。你可能很难接受。不二因为他意外的愤世嫉俗而诧异：“我本以为你是个典型意义上的传统道德维护者。”  
　　  
　　“禁欲可以避免某些不必要的麻烦。”手冢把阳伞往不二那边倾斜，“何况假如是的话，你现在也不会站在这里了。”  
　　  
　　上午，他们在办公室闹腾得非常尽兴，原本他们应该早些出来，手冢替不二穿束腰时实在被那夸张的腰臀比折磨得百爪挠心，于是又放纵一回，雪白的蕾丝内衬上斑痕点点昭示两人行为不慎。下午一番出游，手冢被不二缠着讲故事，讲手冢国光，讲幕府，讲奇诡的东方妖怪，说得口干舌燥。不二抱怨皮鞋磨脚，手冢是扛着他上楼梯回到旅馆房间的。  
　　  
　　滚到床上，他们打算继续未竟的伟大事业，手冢忽然发现不二的额头烫乎乎。不二强撑着眩晕声称自己只是累了，干完爱干的事情就睡觉，手冢不同意。他认为这是由于早上没清理干净，下午又吹风着了凉，于是不带一丝邪念地剥干净不二的衣服，将发烧的男孩（白天得知不二才十九岁，手冢萌生了奇妙的保护欲。明明他们相差不超过五岁，手冢执意把不二当做孩子看待）安顿进被窝，下楼给他找热水。  
　　  
　　手冢不知道的是，不二发烧是由于年轻间谍难以挣脱泰山压顶般的负罪感。前日回到住处之后直到现在，他未曾进食亦未曾入眠。他想尽办法使自己冷静。或许那个带着自己信件的军官不是裕太，或许损失没那么惨重，沙皇的军队还有反击的机会。他绝望地哭泣，整夜徘徊于抽屉里那把微型手枪和床铺之间，一旦合上眼他的心脏便抽痛，谴责他的安眠：不二周助是罪人，是刽子手，愚蠢单纯，他杀了他的弟弟，他杀了他最希望保护的人……手冢柔声呼唤不二的名字，推醒昏睡在倦意里的高热的床伴。不二恍惚间避开了手冢递给他的杯子，吮住手冢的指尖问道：“那个死亡的军官——”  
　　  
　　“是个谢顶的老头。”  
　　  
　　手冢语气带着不容置疑的坚决。尽管他可以确定那就是不二的弟弟，那男孩被狙击手意外干掉，倒在地上大睁着惊恐的双眼，遗体送到了日本，手冢不禁感慨兄弟二人的蓝眼睛一模一样——特别是在绝望的瞬间。所以他根本不意外搜出的书信上署名是不二周助。

 

　　  
　　观月初被捕后他截获了不二的又一批书信。不二详略地描述了半年来手冢的行踪，夹杂着备注“给亲爱的弟弟”的家信。手冢幸运地读到不二混迹社交圈调查手冢家族的时候写的诗歌，天马行空的比喻、信手拈来的华丽辞藻以及脱俗的立意使得手冢可以确定他是活着的最有天赋的诗人之一。这时候他开始憎恨战争。假如不是该死的战争，不二应当跟随外交使团到访日本，以作家的名义，盛装觐见天皇。手冢被遴选出来接待青年才俊。他们相会，饮酒，谈论一切年轻人该谈论的东西：诗，列宁，爱情早夭。不是病态的欲望和利益交换，像现在这样，绝对不是。  
　　  
　　不二被扶起来，靠在手冢肩膀上。他衷心希望自己能相信手冢，却难以做到。他不住地流着眼泪。手冢放下茶杯安慰不二，擦拭男孩的泪水，以亲吻将热水渡到病人口中。真奇妙，他细致地为不二扣好被子角时想，天才的文人，三流的燕子，失败的间谍，当它们集合在一起的时候，不二周助诞生了，而这个形象已经只属于手冢国光。  
　　  
　　他想到那天自己翻阅不二的书信，绑在椅子上奄奄一息的观月忽然讽刺地大笑起来。观月从不寄出那些信，免得不二有所念想；他一开始就没指望不二活着回来。手冢恼火地瞄准观月的耳朵开枪，子弹擦着观月的脸颊飞过，留下白热的痕迹。见状，观月笑得愈发无所顾忌：“我本以为不二一败涂地，没想到他是目前为止最成功的一位。……请您善待我们的祭品，阁下，他自己抛弃了过去，你呢，毁了他的未来，现在他只为你而活了。”  
　　  
　　手冢预感自己触碰到了某个禁区，不二胜券在握，假如手冢说出了那个受诅咒的词语。观月则肯定手冢会说出来。迟早的事，他说。观月为此吃了下属几鞭子，手冢早已落荒而逃。阴暗的地下室里某种愤怒荒谬地滋生，越是愤怒越是慌乱心虚，最后手冢躺在滚烫的床铺上，意识到自己嫉妒着观月曾经给予不二燕子必经的特训时，恐惧到达了顶端。他射了出来，既渴望不二周助从没有出现过，又渴望不二周助立刻到达自己身边。次日他忽略了那种令人脱力的徒劳感，想尽办法折磨不二。他隐晦地告诉不二弟弟的死讯，逼迫不二在负罪感中经历了第一次不抚慰前端的前列腺高潮。那时候他亟待发泄，不二周助痛苦地啜泣着趴在他身下。那时候手冢第一次切实地体会到无关性欲的媾和欲望。怜悯，他却想，像是它，而不是“那个”。  
　　  
　　对于手冢的温柔，不二难以置信，却也受用。他沉沉睡去，在手冢的怀里安眠。手冢无数次听到“那个”的脚步声，它近在眼前，而手冢还是要辩解说，这恐怕只是怜惜。  
　　

 

　　次日清晨手冢醒来，感到下体的勃发更胜于以往任何一个早晨。不二已经醒了，正在悉心抚慰手冢的性器，手冢呆滞地盯着不二趴在自己腿间含住那玩意吞吐，双手握在根部左右玩弄，好不容易回过神把他抱起来，撩起他前额的头发亲吻他的额头——烧退了。不二脸上写着不可思议。手冢揽过他，把他按进乱糟糟的被子里，与他接吻：“不要以为退烧就可以为所欲为。”  
　　  
　　“你不想吗？”不二笑得高深莫测，伸手撸动对方的勃起，“来吧。我来帮你。”  
　　  
　　手冢叹气。不二知道他妥协了，跨坐到他身上，反手去确认自己先前的口交让唾液充分覆盖对方的阴茎，免得自己受苦。他扶住湿润的柱身，将它对准自己的后穴，随后缓缓坐下。手冢因为进入缺乏扩张的甬道而喘气，不二深呼吸以放松肌肉，总算是把它整个接纳。他好整以暇地收紧括约肌，抬起手冢的指尖引导他抚摸自己的腹部，最终停留在某个凸起的地方：“你在这里。”  
　　  
　　手冢不由得屏住呼吸，想象了一下自己看不到的景象。不二低声呻吟，俯下身咬住他的耳垂：“你突然变得好大……”  
　　  
　　他淫荡的表现让手冢丧失思考能力，骂了句脏话便捧住对方的臀部猛力冲刺。不二穴肉痉挛着紧缩，牙齿咬住手冢肩膀也抑制不了尾音上扬的尖叫，疼痛转化为情欲侵蚀二人的理智。  
　　  
　　手冢减慢速度，跟不二唇舌相交一阵后退出，示意不二趴在床上。不二迟疑，他对这个姿势仍有阴影，手冢好笑地舔过泛着白沫的穴口安抚他：“放心，你现在那么乖，我舍不得弄疼你了。”不二把脸埋在枕头里发出反驳的声音。于是手冢用力揉捏按压他的乳头作为惩罚，不二被刺激得下体颤抖，未经抚慰就硬得竖直，后庭敏感地一阵阵闭合又张开。手冢不留情面地提枪长驱直入，捅到底的时候不二挺直了背，感到脊柱末端的电流直击后脑，麻痹感遍布全身。  
　　  
　　手冢迷恋地叹息，指头流连于不二腰部的凹陷，那精巧的弧度令他由衷感谢上帝将不二送到自己身边。他抽送着，忙碌于玩弄不二的前端。不二崩溃地恳求：“……我、我不行了，请你不要……”  
　　  
　　手冢很享受把他的话顶得支离破碎：“你很舒服。不是吗？”他把不二纳入怀中，不二侧过上半身揽住手冢的脖颈，狠狠撕咬他的嘴唇。手冢压倒他激烈回应，摸到不二在自己手中流出前列腺液，加速揉捏他的性器，不二尖叫一声达到高潮。手冢体会结合处骤然夹紧的快感，埋在不二体内冲刺数次结束了狂欢。  
　　  
　　霎时间他觉得怀里背对着自己的不二虚幻而又遥远——他知道这是男人的天性在作祟，然而他还是不可抗拒地自问：他真的拥有不二了吗？他掌握了不二的全部吗？  
　　  
　　他们的关系扑朔迷离，不二已经不能从他身上获得利益，留在他身边究竟是为了什么？  
　　  
　　手冢垂下头摩蹭不二的发尾和皮肤上的绒毛：“有什么想要的吗？”  
　　  
　　不二仿佛被惊醒，沉默了一会儿，他执起手冢搭在他腰间的手：“记住我。记住我的一切。”  
　　  
　　他握着手冢的食指和中指，游弋于他的身躯之上。手冢摸到光滑细腻的小腿、大腿和臀部，凹陷的股沟，湿润的入口，令他惊叹的圣涡。支棱着的肋骨提醒他到达上半身，他摸到另一个凹陷，猜测那是肚脐，不二不给他停留的时间，路过凸起的乳粒时手冢夹住它，他知道不二在期待。他的年轻伴侣用鼻音和饱满的臀部挑逗他。手冢靠近不二的耳朵，他的两指寻找着不二的心跳。他说：  
　　  
　　“这里。记住我了吗？”  
　　  
　　不二嗤笑：“恐怕这辈子都忘不了了。”  
　　  
　　“那么，我也是。”  
　　  
　　“我们不能都活下来……”不二扭过头，在手冢耳边以气吟哦，“我们终究是敌人啊，手冢。”  
　　  
　　“你在逼我做担保吗？”手冢也压低声音，拿捏着诱惑的语调。  
　　  
　　“墨菲斯托，我怎么敢……”  
　　  
　　“你当然可以。”手冢打断了他，“你知道我的祖父有多大权力，你或许比我还清楚……”  
　　  
　　“手冢。”不二闭上眼睛，从未如此希望自己只是在做梦，“我是个男人，我不愿屈居他人的荫蔽之下。”  
　　  
　　“你动摇了，不二。”手冢蒙住不二的眼睛，抚弄他的睫毛，“说实话，你很想活下来吧？”  
　　  
　　“与其作为禁脔活着，我宁可上军事法庭。何况——”他想起那些不再有回复的信，忽然痛恨此刻躺在那双肮脏手臂之中的自己。真是个不折不扣的婊子……  
　　  
　　“何况什么？”  
　　  
　　“不要奢求更多，手冢，我们毕竟是敌人。”  
　　  
　　“这么说吧，”手冢把他翻过来，细细观察不二的表情，他脸上残留的胭脂，后颈的荃花味；手冢国光从来没有得不到的东西，“我保证让你活到战后，到时候你想回去还是留下都可以。”  
　　  
　　“你想要什么？”那双蓝眼睛抬起来。  
　　  
　　他亲吻不二的眉眼，“我并不是魔鬼……每一个平凡的人，都会有想要保护的人。”  
　　  
　　不二轻轻叹息，“别说这些甜言蜜语，手冢，除非你疯了。”

 

　　  
　　手冢第二天在办公室坐立难安。不二没有准时出现，现在他可是个高危人物，虽然有一部分人已经知道自己是他的保护人，但难保不二那张混血脸蛋在局势紧张的阶段被误伤。  
　　  
　　敲门声响起，手冢满怀期待地等待把手被转开，不二端着托盘走进来：“今天破例一次？”  
　　  
　　手冢点头，不二递给手冢一只茶杯，另一只放在桌面上，手冢对着清澈的茶水，忍不住微笑：“你的情报工作有长进。”  
　　  
　　“毕竟你的那群仆人挺同情我。括号，他们似乎到现在都觉得我在为了美穗夫人（手冢挑眉）讨好你。——唔，我还得去洗手。”不二转身又出了门。  
　　  
　　手冢尝了一口，觉得味道不错。  
　　  
　　不二回来的时候赢得了手冢的称赞。他煞有介事地鞠躬行礼，然后坐下来，两人边闲聊边喝完了茶。  
　　  
　　不二托腮盯着手冢饮尽最后一滴液体，“呐，手冢，问你个问题。你刚才有没有趁我出去换掉我们的杯子？”  
　　  
　　“没有。”手冢回复，“我相信你。”  
　　  
　　“你真蠢。”不二笑眯眯，“我那杯是有毒的。”  
　　  
　　手冢惊恐地站起来，碰翻了凳子；他隔着桌面拎住不二的衣领，不二仍然保持完美微笑：“你说你那杯有毒？”  
　　  
　　不二冷静地吐字：“氰化钾。假如你前一句话没有骗我的话，我将会在半小时内死亡。”  
　　  
　　“事到如今你居然还想要杀我。”手冢语速极快，拉起不二就往外跑，“去洗胃，快点，这里有医生——”  
　　  
　　“没用的，手冢。”不二觉得舌头发麻；手冢没有骗他，”如果来得及，我就不会用了。“  
　　  
　　“不，”手冢急得面红耳赤，“不会的，快点，我们——”  
　　  
　　“行了，手冢，别骗自己。”不二杵在原地，“我们还是用最后的十五分钟解决一点问题吧。”  
　　  
　　他看到那个刚强的、伟大的、掌握权力的男人无措地停下脚步，眼眶里流出泪水；不二周助知道自己报复得很成功，却没有复仇的快感。  
　　  
　　“坐下来，手冢，我们顶多还有二十分钟。”不二抱住他，像抱住被驯服的猛兽，冰凉的液体流进不二的领口。他无可奈何地抚摸手冢的头发，“……我提醒过你了啊。我们不能都活下来。要么我杀了你，完成我的任务；要么我自尽，因为假如我连你都没有杀掉，我更没有活下来的资格。”  
　　  
　　“我保证过你可以活下来。”哽咽的声音。  
　　  
　　“你比我大，手冢，不应该比我还天真。我活下来，你打算拿我怎么办？”不二深呼吸，继续道，“你的妻子，你拿她怎么办？就算你对她没有感情，她也有名分……”  
　　  
　　“不二，”手冢扳住他的肩膀，直起腰与他四目相对，“我不爱她。我……”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴，”不二打断他。他摇着头，捕捉那双黑色眼睛里的每一寸光芒，他不敢相信手冢也是会哭泣的，为了偶然出现在他生命里的自己……“我会后悔……”  
　　  
　　手冢浑身发冷，颤抖着抱住不二，希望把他的骨与肉镌刻在体内，“……你知道我爱你，所以才想出这个办法。”  
　　  
　　“别哭了，你哭起来一点都不好看。”不二仰头看到天花板，他开始呼吸困难，“还有十分钟，坐下来吧。”  
　　  
　　他躺在手冢怀里，急促地喘气：“这真的很难受……告诉我，裕太到底是怎么死的。”  
　　  
　　“……中枪。”手冢与他十指相扣，“两枪正好命中心脏，他并不煎熬……”  
　　  
　　“你果然骗我。”不二笑得虚弱，手冢知道死亡在吞噬他，他的脸颊越来越红，他已经难以呼吸了，“我很恶劣，我想要你体验自己希望保护的人死去的感觉，我甚至让你看着我死去；就算你不信任我，我也杀了你可以报仇，怎么样都是我赢，我简直、聪明绝顶……”  
　　  
　　“你对我，就没有一点感情吗？”  
　　  
　　“我想不明白，一个人应该如何爱上虐待他的敌人，手冢。”不二伸手揩去他脸颊上的泪水，“我接近你、诱惑你、讨好你，都是为了我的国家，为了今天的计划。恨我吧，我们都好过。我只能说五分钟的话了。”  
　　  
　　他的指尖冰凉，手冢恐惧地意识到他即将死去。“你连最后五分钟都不肯吗？”  
　　  
　　而不二已经很难说话。濒死的幻觉出现在他眼前。大片大片的白桦林，雪地里的姐姐跟弟弟，他们有着健康红润的微笑；圣彼得堡，宴会，煤气灯蓝色的火焰，他想握住它，他很冷，透不过气，他想要呼吸，给我火焰……母亲为他戴上一顶小三角帽，那群法国男孩嘲笑他是俄国佬，他独自待在阴暗潮湿的宿舍窗前，稿纸上是父亲的语言，那些扑面而来的、与西里尔文完全不同的文字；他吟诵诗句……远处传来声音，他听见那人在说什么，悲伤的声音……  
　　  
　　他艰难地从喉咙里挤出几个音节：  
　　  
　　“早就、不止了啊。”  
　　  
　　他感到心脏被攫紧，意识越来越模糊，那些画面逐渐失去本来的颜色。永夜到来的前一刻，他看到黑曜石的眼睛在归于黑暗之前绝望地闪烁。

 

　　  
　　尾声  
　　  
　　手冢国光活到平成年代，已经彻底无欲无求。他的礼服上有勋章，那是他年轻时参加数次战争的辉煌纪念。他的膝下儿女成群，前不久他的长孙女为家族添了新一代的第一个孩子。  
　　  
　　五十多岁的时候他重拾钓鱼的爱好，经常为此爽约他的老棋友兼同僚真田。两个老头顽强地坚持每天步行去邻近一条溪边，除了后者的妻子去世，手冢不得不跟真田出席葬礼，那老太婆怕火，非要土葬，真田拗不过那群孩子，愤愤地跟手冢抱怨这女人活着就不安分，死了也要找事。手冢颇超然地劝他，别气了，有什么意思呢？你看她就没顺眼过。  
　　  
　　话一说完，两人都沉默了，真田说，哎，你觉得……他还活着吗？手冢白他一眼，想找他就找吧，他要活着也是个秃顶老头，让你死心也好。  
　　  
　　我之前看到报纸上说有个法国植物学家，名字缩写跟他一样，年龄也差不多，你觉得会不会是——  
　　  
　　会。手冢敷衍道。  
　　  
　　真田顿了顿，很多年了，我怕他也已经死了。  
　　  
　　手冢一推眼镜，你今天像女人，是不是被你老婆附身了？  
　　  
　　其实她也支持我去找他……我只想看看他。我那时候就知道跟他不可能。  
　　  
　　真田今天很忧郁，没有大叫一声手冢发脾气。  
　　  
　　于是手冢也忧郁起来了。你还有点念想，挺好。他嘀咕道。

 

　　  
　　平成二年真田去世，晚辈们浩浩荡荡搞了个追悼会，还买了报纸的版面。手冢作为挚友久违地穿了黑西装，扣眼里插白花，站在骨灰盒旁边致辞。他很讨厌这种氛围，尤其是因为这是真田的葬礼，他会联想到自己的葬礼……他们两个认识将近一个世纪，人生轨迹实在太像。他们都活得太久，送走太多自己珍爱的朋友、亲人，还有爱人。  
　　  
　　他站在发言台前，台下人头攒动，真田家的儿孙辈红着眼眶低头跟真田的老朋友们寒暄。手冢的视线经过那些熟面孔，猛然发现了一个银白色长卷发的老人。他精神矍铄，苍老但不衰弱，混在人群里，一直仰头盯着墙上真田的黑白相片。发现手冢的视线以后，他点点头，看上去要露出友善的微笑却皱起眉头，那笑容便显得格外凄凉。  
　　  
　　手冢忽然感觉到似曾相识的悲哀。  
　　  
　　他来看他了……  
　　  
　　手冢走下台，希望跟那人聊聊。那位老人等在礼堂门口。手冢跟他握手，对方开口道：“你是手冢国光吧？真田提到过你。”  
　　  
　　“是的。想必你是幸村精市，他也提到过你。”  
　　  
　　幸村笑得不无忧愁，“他说我什么？”  
　　  
　　“前几年他还说要来找你，说是在杂志上看到了你的消息，但是不确定，所以没有来找你。”  
　　  
　　“那是很多年前了，我写过一篇植物学的论文。”  
　　  
　　手冢叹气，“是的。”  
　　  
　　幸村拍拍他的肩膀：“看来就差一点，不过我总算见到他最后一面，也没什么遗憾了。反正死了以后还能团聚嘛。你回去吧，快开始了。”  
　　  
　　手冢再回到发言台上时，人群里已经没有了幸村的踪影。他怅然若失地调整话筒，清了清嗓子，人群安静下来。他听见自己浑浊的声音被扩大：  
　　  
　　“生命不是永恒的，但是生命经过大地，会彼此留下永恒的印记。”


End file.
